As computing technology has advanced, various different types of computers have been developed, including handheld computers, tablet computers, desktop computers, and so forth. These different types of computers typically have displays of differing sizes. A large amount of content is available to computer users, with the same content oftentimes being accessible to computers having different display sizes. Some of this content is referred to as adaptive content, which is content that can change based on the display size of the computer displaying the content. When developing adaptive content, reviewers oftentimes can view the adaptive content on computers with different display sizes and provide comments regarding the adaptive content. Developing such adaptive content can be difficult, however, because reviewers can be using computers with different display sizes than the computer that the author of the adaptive content is using. This can result in the adaptive content being displayed differently on the author's computing device than on the reviewer's computing device, making it difficult for the author to fully understand and appreciate the comments.